


your smile remind me of the stars

by RIJ BAR (L_mouss)



Series: Our Safe Place [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR
Summary: "Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu denganmu. Bertemu dengan Loki, bekerja untuknya, melihat invasi alien di kota New York, bahkan berperang melawan mereka. Semua itu benar-benar absurd, sesuatu yang mustahil di pikiran manusia. Tapi kau tahu, yang membuatku sangat terkejut bukanlah bertemu dengan mereka namun bertemu denganmu."--Clint pada Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ini harusnya masuk ke series slice life of clint barton and tony stark, tapi karena aku gak bisa memasukannya ke timeline itu tanpa absurd maksimal, maka bikinlah jadi sendiri.
> 
> Timeline kejadian ini adalah setelah Ironman 3, sebelum Captain America 2. Jadi waktu IM3, Clint lagi sibuk buat ngejalanin misi dari Shield. Mereka nikah, sometime after The Avengers. Accidental, wkwkwk, lagi pacaran di vegas tapi mabuk dan nikahan di sana. Pas sadar malah mikir, ya udahlah, gak usah cere, udah pacaran juga. hahahahha. (oke, nikahnya itu harusnya jadi masuk ke Series yang satunya, tapi udah terlanjur, #cry)
> 
> Disclaimer: The Avengers belong to Marvel, distributed by Disney. These characters and places is created by Stan Lee. I did not take any profit from here. Enjoy babes. :")

Tony pikir, lingkungan rumah ini terlalu sepi. Berada di antah-berantah, dengan rumah terdekat mungkin lima kilometer dari sini. Dipisahkan dari populasi dengan hutan lebat, yang dihubungkan dengan jalan raya yang kurang lebih seratus meter dari rumahnya. Tempat ini sempurna untuk tempat persembunyian.

Rumahnya sendiri tidak buruk dalam pandangannya. Dua lantai dengan beberapa kamar di dalamnya. Ada perabotan yang cukup, dan bisa dihidupi dengan nyaman. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, bergumam kecil dan terus menelusuri rumah ini sampai pintu belakang. Halaman belakang rumah ini pun begitu luas, lapangan membentang sekitar dua ratus meter sampai dibatasi hutan.

Tony kembali ke dalam rumah. “Clint,” panggilnya.

“Di depan sini.” Tony melangkah kembali ke teras rumah. Dia berdiri di pintu masuk, dan bersandar. Clint tengah duduk di tangga teras, melihat lapangan luas dan satu danau kecil di depan rumah ini. Di bawah sinar bulan, pemandangannya tidak begitu terlihat. Apalagi tanpa penerangan buatan di sekitarnya. Tony penasaran apa yang dilihat Clint. “Apa kau hanya akan berdiri di situ atau mau duduk denganku di sini?”

Tony mendengus, tapi dia melangkah ke samping Clint. Duduk dengan bahu saling menyentuh. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Melihat bintang.” Tony mengikuti mata Clint. “Indah bukan?” Dia benar. Bintangnya terlihat begitu jelas. Dan ada ribuan, mungkin lebih (entahlah, Tony tak bisa pastikan) berkelip di bentangan kegelapan langit. Tony tidak keberatan jika setiap malam disuguhkan pemandangan seperti ini. Benar-benar indah. Oh.

“Apa ini alasannya kaubeli rumah di tempat ini?”

“Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Saat itu aku hanya mencari tempat yang aman. Bebas dari pemerintah, bahkan Shield. Ini adalah tempat untuk aku dan kakakku sembunyi.”

Tony tersentak. Dia menghadap Clint. “Ha? Kakakmu? Sejak kapan kau ada kakak?” Lalu dia mendorong bahu Clint. “Wow, luar biasa sekali kau tidak memberitahukan suamimu sendiri kalau kau punya kakak. Ada lagi sanak saudara yang harus kuketahui? Seorang adik? Kakak yang lain?”

Clint tersenyum, tapi dia tidak terlihat menyesal sedikitpun. “Aku hanya punya seorang kakak. Namanya Barney, pria tua berambut merah. Dia itu ... sedikit kompleks, aku tidak ingin terlalu berurusan dengannya.”

Tony tidak memaksanya untuk menjawab lebih detail. “Jadi, bagaimana kau menemukan rumah ini?”

“Seorang pria tua menjualnya padaku. Dia adalah pria yang baik, tapi tak punya penerus keturunannya. Aku bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja saat aku menyamar dalam sebuah misi, di kota dekat sini. Lalu aku melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di sini. Pria tua itu menemukanku dalam gudang peralatannya beberapa saat kemudian dengan luka tembak di perutku.” Tony menatap Clint dengan mata lebar. “Dia kira aku pencuri. Dalam pembelaanku, lukaku tidak separah itu dan aku menunggu ekstraksiku di sini. Tapi sinyal yang kuberikan ternyata tak pernah sampai, dan alat komunikasiku pun rusak.” Dia lalu tertawa, seolah dia tidak sedang menceritakan pengalaman mematikannya pada Tony. “Beruntung dia menemukanku dan merawat lukaku. Pelurunya ternyata tembus ke belakang, jadi dia tidak perlu repot mengeluarkannya lagi. Aku bilang padanya untuk tidak membawaku ke rumah sakit. Setelah tiga hari, dan aku bisa berjalan lagi, dia memaksaku untuk tinggal di sini seminggu lagi. Lalu dia bilang kalau dia akan meninggal dalam setahun, dan dia bilang kalau dia ingin menjual tempat ini pada seseorang. Dia tidak ingin rumah yang dia bangun untuk istrinya hancur begitu saja. Jadi aku bilang padanya, tentu, aku akan membelinya.”

“Itu saja?” tanya Tony.

“Yap.” Clint mengangkat bahunya. “Kakek itu tak pernah bertanya apakah aku penjahat atau bukan. Dia tidak bertanya darimana aku mendapatkan luka itu. Kurasa dia hanya kesepian. Dia mungkin menganggapku sebagai anaknya. Dia meninggal sepuluh bulan kemudian, saat aku berkunjung kemari. Tapi aku kembali bukan karena kakek itu, dan bukan karena janjinya. Aku kembali karena, di malam terakhir aku duduk di teras dan memandang bintang dari sini. Aku sadar bahwa mereka begitu indah sampai aku merasa seperti di dunia lain. Aneh, karena aku tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya. Untuk sekedar duduk dan menikmati dunia. Aku terlalu sibuk, kurasa. Jadi aku buat diriku berjanji untuk kembali dan terus menikmati ini.”

Clint terdiam. Saat Tony berhenti melihat kelip bintang dan menengoknya, Clint dengan serius menatapnya. “Ada apa?” tanyanya sedikit tertawa.

Clint mengusap pipinya. “Senyummu. Kau tahu, aku mengenal cinta pandangan pertama saat aku melihat bintang-bintang ini. Sekarang, saat aku melihatnya, yang kulihat adalah senyummu. Itu yang membuatku langsung mencintaimu. Dan aku berjanji pada diriku untuk selalu membuatmu tersenyum karena itu yang selalu ingin kulihat darimu.”

Tony memutar cincin di jari manisnya dengan ibujari. “Aku masih tidak menyangka kau bisa menciptakan kata-kata seromantis itu Clint. Aku melihatmu sekilas, dan kupikir kau adalah agen bodoh dan ganteng yang dipengaruhi pihak musuh.”

“Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu denganmu. Bertemu dengan Loki, bekerja untuknya, melihat invasi alien di kota New York, bahkan berperang melawan mereka. Semua itu benar-benar absurd, sesuatu yang mustahil di pikiran manusia. Tapi kau tahu, yang membuatku sangat terkejut bukanlah bertemu dengan mereka namun bertemu denganmu.”

“Ada apa denganmu sampai kau begitu romantis malam ini?”

Clint tidak menjawabnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan memegang pipi Tony sekali lagi. “Jangan lagi lakukan hal yang membuatku khawatir ya? Aku tidak ingin kembali ke Malibu dan menemukan rumah kita rata dengan tanah.” Tony bisa melihat ketakutan di matanya. “Aku pikir aku kehilangan hal terbaik dalam hidupku lagi. Lalu kau bilang bahwa kau ada di rumah sakit untuk mengeluarkan _Arc Reactor_ dari dalam tubuhmu. Dan aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menjadi suami paling buruk di dunia. Aku sibuk melakukan pekerjaan Shield dan tidak menyadari kalau suaminya sendiri punya masalah yang begitu besar.”

“Oh Clint.” Dia mencium Clint. “Kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu.”

“Tony. Aku membawamu kemari untuk menunjukkanmu tempat yang aman. Setelah Mandarin, kupikir kita butuh tempat lain yang aman. Jadi kubawa kau kemari.”

“Oke.” Di depannya, Clint mengerjap.

“Oke?”

“Tentu saja. Aku akan memindahkan bengkelku kemari. Maksudku, ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk tinggal, aku tidak akan keberatan. Pepper masih setuju untuk menjalankan Stark Industries untukku, dan kau tidak punya urusan mendadak dari Shield, jadi kupikir bukan ide yang buruk untuk pindah di sini sementara waktu.”

Clint menciumnya lagi. Kali ini lebih lama. Saat Clint melepas ciumannya, dia berkata, “Terima kasih Babe. Sebaiknya kita masuk, malam semakin dingin.”

Tony mengangguk. Dia mencium Clint sekali lagi, kemudian masuk ke dalam.

XxX

Esoknya, Tony mulai merencanakan ruang di bawah tanah untuk menaruh bengkelnya.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Iya, aku ambil quote Renner dari Arrival (kujuga ingin, ‘Wanna make a baby’ quote versi Ironhawk, :) ), Hahahahahaha, dia ganteng di situ, di bagian akhir filmnya langsung kepikiran domestic Ironhawk, dan harus nutup mulut terus karena pengen teriak mikirinnya. :( so cute together omg.
> 
> Quotenya, “I have had my head tilted up to the star for as long as I remember. You know what surprised me the most? It wasn’t meeting them. It was meeting you.” Lalu kepikiran, gonna make this as ironhawk.
> 
> Gonna make this a series, sort of, ngikutin timeline mcu, hihihi.


End file.
